


Second Chances and New Beginnings

by Satanlickmydick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coda S1E7, Episode 7, Fingering, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers, Top Victor, VictUuri, blowjob, bottom yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: A Coda fic to episode 7.**SPOILERS**After they kiss on the ice.After Yuuri wins Silver.After the interviews.This is what happens after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha so yep i saw the episode, freaked out and immediately started writing. If there's any typos, grammar mistakes, or whatever, let me know so i can fix them cuz i did't really edit it.  
> gimme a break it's 1:15am and I'm so tired and so gay and just so so happy.
> 
> -Russian translations-  
> *sorry if any of these are wrong I just used google translate i don't actually speak russian*  
> Lubov Moya- My Love  
> Malysh- Baby  
> Moy Svet- My light  
> Moya Zvezda- My star

“Now that Yuuri can do a quadruple flip, he’ll definitely win at the Rostelcom Cup and advance to the Grand Prix Final. I’m looking forward to going to Russia as his coach.” Viktor said with a huge smile on his face.  
Yuuri was red from head to toe, flushed from skating and from the kind words that just kept pouring out of Viktor’s mouth. He rubbed at his neck nervously as they finished their interview.  
Viktor looked over at him with a sly smile as the cameras and interviewers started leaving.  
“Yuuri, why don’t we go up to your room? I’m sure you would like to rest after such an exhausting day.” Viktor suggested.  
“I’m not really that tired, I-” Yuuri started but froze as Viktor’s hand caressed his cheek.  
“Are you sure? You look like you need to get into bed.” Viktor suggested, suggestively.  
“Oh.” Yuuri breathed. “OH.” He exclaimed as sudden realization dawned on him. “Yes!” He said a bit too quickly. “I-I mean… yes, I would like that.” His cheeks flushed even more than he thought possible, Viktor thought it was adorable.  
“Good. Let’s get you out of those skates.” Viktor replied.

 

They went to the dressing room and Yuuri quickly pulled off his skates and his costume, throwing on jeans, a tee shirt and his warmup jacket with a pair of sneakers. As soon as Yuuri was changed and had zipped his stuff back into his bag, Viktor grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out off the dressing room, out of the rink, back to the room where Yuuri was staying for the duration of the competition.

 

Yuuri stepped into the room, all the weight on his shoulders gone. The weight of the competition, the weight of his insecurities, the weight of the confusion he used to feel about Viktor. He felt none of that as he turned to see the older man shutting and locking the door, before shrugging off his tan coat.  
“I’m so proud of you, Yuuri.” Viktor said quietly as he stepped closer to Yuuri, so that their breath intermingled, he ran a hand through his skater’s hair.  
Yuuri smiled shyly. “I couldn’t’ve done it without you.” He muttered.  
“Either way, you looked stunning out there, absolutely beautiful.” Viktor tilted his head to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. “I need you to know how beautiful you are.”  
“Viktor…” Yuuri breathed, he felt like he could cry. He had never been this happy, he thought life couldn’t get better than when Viktor showed up to coach him, but he was so wrong, every moment he got with Viktor turns out to be better than the last.  
Viktor moved to mouth at Yuuri’s neck. “I need you to know that whatever happens,” He kissed Yuuri’s neck. “I will always find you,” Kiss “to be the most “ Kiss “beautiful thing in this world.” Kiss. He pulled back to look into Yuuri’s eyes and found tears there, he frowned “Are you-?” He was cut off by Yuuri pushing their lips together, arms wrapping around Viktor’s neck, bodies pressing up against each other. Yuuri pulled away breathlessly with a laugh, tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Shut up and kiss me, Viktor.” He demanded, a smile wide on his lips. Viktor grinned and obeyed his skater’s command. He pressed their mouths together and pushed Yuuri back until they tumbled onto the bed. Viktor fell gently on top of Yuuri, careful not to hurt him. The younger man pushed his tongue into Viktor’s mouth, surprising him. Viktor moaned slightly as Yuuri traced his lips with his tongue. He slid a hand under Yuuri’s shirt and rubbed gently at his sides, tracing the muscles there. Yuuri shuddered at the light and loving touches, then pulled away for air.  
“If this is how you react when I win silver at the Cup of China, what are you gonna do when I win gold at the Grand Prix?” He chuckled.  
“Win and you’ll find out.” Viktor smiled.  
“Promise?”  
“Guaranteed.” Viktor replied in his thick Russian accent. He pushed Yuuri’s warm up jacket off his shoulders and shoved it off the bed. He then pulled the skater to sit up slightly so he could take his tee shirt off. Once the offending article was gone, Yuuri started tugging at Viktor’s suit jacket.  
“The one time you aren’t naked.” Yuuri teased, considering how often Viktor was casually in the nude.  
“We should fix that.” Viktor said, standing up.  
Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Viktor strip. He removed his suit jacket and let it drop to the floor before undoing his tie and buttons. “Enjoying the show, Yuuri?”  
“Very much so.” Yuuri grinned.  
Viktor let the shirt slide off his frame and join his tie and jacket on the floor. He unbuckled his belt and threw it aside, undoing the buttons on his pants. Not wanting to be apart from his skater any longer, he crawled back on top of Yuuri, joining their mouths in a fiery kiss that made the smaller man’s head spin. He was pushed to lie down again, as Viktor made a trail of kisses from Yuuri’s jaw down to where his hipbone jutted out from his jeans. He looked up at Yuuri seductively.  
“May I?” He asked.  
“God, yes.” Yuuri groaned as Viktor unzipped his pants and pulled them off, revealing his blue boxers and his hard on.  
“Tell me if you want to stop.” Viktor said before pushing the boxers down and licking Yuuri’s erection. Yuuri threw his head back in pleasure as Viktor’s mouth engulfed him.  
“Viktor!” He shouted as his hands gripped the sheets. Viktor’s tongue traced the head and teased the slit. Yuuri arched his back as he let out a long moan. Viktor started bobbing his head up and down, his skater writhing in pleasure under him.  
Suddenly, Yuuri pulled Viktor’s face up.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Viktor asked, unsure.  
“Don’t you dare.” Yuuri said as he pulled Viktor’s face towards his own. “I just-” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I want you inside me.” Yuuri admitted.  
Viktor stared at him for a moment, struggling to process the unadulterated arousal that coursed through his body as Yuuri said that.  
“Only if you want to-” Yuuri started but was cut off by a kiss.  
“I would love nothing more.” The russian said, as he pushed himself off the skater to get something from his bag.  
He fished around in his bag until he found what he was looking for. When he found the small bottle and foil packet, he pushed off his suit pants before joining Yuuri again on the bed.  
He kissed Yuuri as he coated his fingers in lubricant.  
“Have you done this before?” Viktor asked, wanting to make sure Yuuri was as comfortable as possible.  
“Not with another person, but…” He trailed off.  
“To yourself then?” Viktor clarified. Yuuri nodded his head, looking into his coach’s eyes.  
“God, that’s so fucking sexy.” Viktor groaned, his accent thick and deep. Yuuri had never heard him curse like that before. He started kissing Yuuri’s neck and chest as his finger circled Yuuri’s hole.  
“Can I?” He whispered not wanting to take Yuuri by surprise.  
“Yes.” Yuuri panted as his arousal grew.  
Viktor slowly pushed his finger inside Yuuri, his head dropped down to the bed and his eyes rolled back.  
“Viktor~” Yuuri moaned deeply. Viktor let him sit for a second, getting used to the intrusion. “More.” He gasped as Viktor continued kissing his chest. Viktor slowly pushed in a second finger. His moans grew louder as Viktor started biting his chest and pushing his fingers in and out. Yuuri’s precum was leaking onto his stomach and Viktor’s erection was painfully hard in his boxers.  
“Another.” Yuuri demanded and his hand came up to tangle in Viktor’s soft hair. Viktor did as his skater asked and pushed a third finger in, as he pushed it in, he angled his fingers a bit, twisting them slightly.  
Yuuri practically shouted, his back arched completely off the bed as Viktor’s fingers pressed on his prostate. “Viktor! Please, I’m ready!” He begged through gasps and groans.  
Viktor kissed Yuuri gently on the mouth and slowly pulled his fingers from the man underneath him. He pushed off his own boxers and ripped open the foil packet. He slid on the condom and coated his erection in lube, lining it up with Yuuri’s hole.  
Viktor brought a hand up to caress Yuuri’s cheek.  
“You are the most exquisite thing in the world.” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri smiled, a tear running down his cheek.  
“Thank you, Viktor.” Yuuri said, not just thanking him for the compliment, but thanking him for giving Yuuri a second chance to live his dream, for being patient with him, for being understanding and kind and everything Yuuri needed.  
“Anything for you, Lubov Moya.” Viktor breathed as he pushed into Yuuri gently.  
Yuuri gasped and threw his head back again. “Viktor!” He shouted, very loudly. Viktor wondered if anyone could hear Yuuri’s shouts. He really didn’t care, let them hear. Let them listen to how good he could make Yuuri feel.  
Viktor had to stay still for a moment, completely overwhelmed by how hot and tight Yuuri was. He knew he wouldn’t last very long, especially with the way Yuuri kept thrusting his hips and trying to push down further onto VIktor.  
“Yuuri, malysh, I won’t last very long if you keep doing that.” Viktor grunted as his hands gripped at Yuuri’s hips, trying to hold him still.  
“Don’t care. Need you.” Yuuri moaned desperately, unable to form full sentences and still trying to wiggle his hips. Viktor took a deep breath to calm himself.  
He pulled out slowly, then thrust back in. Yuuri let out a moan that sounded like a bit like a laugh and threw his arms up around Viktor’s neck.  
Viktor kept thrusting, setting a slow and steady rhythm.  
“Oh god, yes!” Yuuri grunted as Viktor buried his face in his skater’s neck.  
“Harder! Viktor!” He kept shouting, apparently Yuuri was a very vocal lover. “Yes, yes, Viktor!” He was moaning and writhing under his coach. Viktor started thrusting a bit harder, deeper. He hit the same spot from earlier and a wave of pleasure ripped through Yuuri. “Viktor!” He shouted. Viktor took the liberty to grasp Yuuri’s cock in his hand, feeling it had been neglected. He gave a few gentle strokes, trying to match the rhythm of his own thrusts.  
This drove Yuuri wild. He was moaning and shouting. Mumbling incoherently in japanese, some english thrown in.  
Viktor kept his head buried in Yuuri’s neck, loving the scent of him.  
“Moy svet, moya zvezda.” He muttered quietly into his skin.  
As Yuuri started becoming acclimated to their rhythm, his words began to make a bit more sense.  
Viktor picked his head up to look Yuuri in the eyes. “Are you close?” He asked, hot breath against Yuuri’s lips. He couldn’t believe how long he was lasting, he really did have amazing stamina.  
“So close…” Yuuri moaned as he opened his eyes slowly to look at his coach, Viktor still pumping his erection.  
They just stared into each other’s eyes as Viktor thrust into Yuuri’s prostate over and over, Yuuri letting out little gasps and whimpers, Viktor panting heavily.  
It was the most intimate thing VIktor had ever experienced, looking into Yuuri’s eyes as their bodies were connected at every point. He was so close, with every thrust he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm.  
“I love you so much.” Yuuri breathed, eyes soft and welcoming, his hands tangled in Viktor’s hair, their bodies sliding together with sweat and lube and precum.  
Viktor lost it. He thrust into Yuuri one last time, hitting his prostate and capturing his lips in a kiss. He felt his orgasm overtake him, turning his world upside down.  
He guessed Yuuri was there too, because he bit down on Viktor’s lip and pulled as hard as he could on his hair.  
Viktor stroked Yuuri through his orgasm as he thrust through his own.  
When they both were finally finished and were coming down from their high, Viktor rolled over beside Yuuri and slid the condom off.  
They turned to look at each other and Viktor smiled at his skater.  
“You really love me?” He asked.  
Yuuri blushed and looked down.  
“I don’t really think I’ve ever hidden it.” He admitted. Viktor paced his fingers under his chin and pulled Yuuri’s face up so their eyes met.  
“No, you haven’t.” He responded, he placed a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “I love you, Yuuri.” He said, quietly, pulling Yuuri into his arms, his nose nuzzling into the younger man’s hair.  
“Don’t ever forget that.”


End file.
